A LOVE STORY OF 2 WARRIORS
by zakurodaloner
Summary: Pai and Zakuro fight...and when Zakuro passes out, what will pia do?


A LOVE STORY OF 2 WARRIORS

(PAI)

'_Where is she? How will I find her?'_ Pai thought running his fingers though his long black hair. He couldn't believe that he was doing this...looking for his enemy...the thoughts that plagued his mind of her swept into ever brain cell...until he was longing for her touch... _'I can't believe that I feel this way about her...'_

He looked up from the ground and saw her... she was sitting in the middle of a clearing, next to a water fall. Pai had a sudden urge to run to her take her in his arms, and kiss her. He shaked his head, bringing himself back to reality, she was a Mew, he was a alien, she probably hated him with a passion...

(ZAKURO)

'_Oh dear God! Why can't I stop thinking of Pai!?! Is it because I know I will never be able to have him? Is it because he'll never love me?** Ok, PLEASE get him out of my head! He will NEVER be mine.'**_ She sighed, and heard a noise behind her, there was Pai disregarding her cruelly, with a Kirema Anima.

"Zakuro...we fight yet again." Said Pai smiling a smile as cold as death itself. "Pai, so nice of you to drop by." Zakuro said sarcastically knowing if she fought differently or acted differently he would know her secret. He looked at her and said "Attack."

(PAI)

The Kirema Anima lunged at her she jumped, landed on its head, and transformed '_She is so beautiful...' _ThoughtPai, taking in every curve of her body...Her next words made his mind slam back to the present "Ribbon Zakuro Battle Up Energy Double Pure!" The Kirema Anima instantly died...and Zakuro collapsed from using so much energy

Pai stared down at her body as it toke to her normal human form... He ran to her and searched for a pulse...there was one, but it was very faint... '_Please God...don't let her die.'_ He looked around for anything that would tell him where she lived...He didn't find a purse, but when he picked her up he felt something hard in her jeans back pocket...He hesitated on pulling it out for the pocket was right at her butt, then he decided that he needed the wallet so he carefully pulled it out and opened it.

There was a license to drive a motorcycle that had her address on it, he gathered her up into his arms and teleported, he found himself staring at a huge house, Zakuro moaned, and barrowed her head into his chest, he could feel her heart pounding against his, it took all of his control not to kiss her.

He closed his eyes and thought _'Zakuro's room'_, when he opened his eyes he was in a large room, the walls where painted a lavender color and her room was decorated with a Japanese them, her bed was a king size that had a night sky with a full moon, and a single wolf howling at it.

Pai gently put Zakuro on her bed after pulling back the covers, she moaned and clung to him, when he finally got out of her grasp she began to sleep talk "Pai...don't...go..." she began to trash around screaming "Don't kill him! Pai love you to much for you to die!" Tears started to trickle down her cheeks, Pai not being able to see her like that laid down next to her and toke her in his arms, soon she fell into a peaceful sleep, and Pai tried to stay awake to enjoy her warm body on top of his, but soon...sleep toke over.

(ZAKURO)

When she woke, she was aware of some one under her, she pulled back and looked up...it was Pai, she looked around, they where in her room, in her bed. She then looked at Pai again, memorizing his features, he had long eyelashes, long silky black hair, a finely chiseled face, and rock hard muscles. Okay so she felt his hair, and body, it was kind of hard not to since she was on top of him.

She looked at him...and put her lips on his, he instantly woke up. His eyes grew round with, shock, and then closed as she deepened the kiss, her eyes closed as well. Their tongues entwined. Zakuro felt as if there was a sparkler going off inside her, it burned brighter, and hotter...the only way to cool it was to press her body against his, and to kiss even harder then they where. Pai seemed to also have a sparkler go of inside of him, which could only be put out if his hands explored her body, they (his hands) started at her thigh, slowly and sensationally working their way up...first to her butt, then working their way under her shirt, pressing against the small of her back.

(Pai)

Zakuro broke away from him...and he gently rolled over so that he was on top of her, he looked into her eyes and whispered hoarsely "I love you Zakuro, and I always will. Her eyes filled with tears and she whispered "I love you Pai, and I will always be yours.

He was filled with a passion, and when she closed her eyes he kissed the tears. He kissed her on the mouth, this kiss was harder and much more passionate then the first. She pulled his body down to hers so tight he was afraid of crushing her, but when she put her hands under his shirt, all of those thoughts flew from his mind, all he could think about was her.

2 DAYS LATER...

They where married...they married out of love.

That was a ok story, considering I haven't even kiss a guy B4...huh? And if it sucked, just say "It sucks."


End file.
